


[Podfic] So Will Someone Come and Carry Me Home Tonight

by decoy_ocelot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/pseuds/decoy_ocelot
Summary: "What's your secret? Big bag of weed?" -- God, does Tony love being right.





	[Podfic] So Will Someone Come and Carry Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [so will someone come and carry me home tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408614) by [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw). 



 

Length 00:12:22

Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B83y9hV0Arn1YkNQN3AwdGxBdXc) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0bqatehb3ivuxl8/sowillsomeonecomeandcarryme.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to weatheredlaw for writing this, and for giving permission to podfic. If you enjoy this story, please consider dropping by the [original work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/408614) and giving the author some love!


End file.
